


To The Moon

by SecondsOfMuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BoyxBoy, Cashton, Fluff, For a second, Love, Luke is adorable, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Muke af, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Sweater paw michael, Tattoo, To The Moon, Unrequited Love, asshole michael, if you blink you might miss it, michael's oblivious, not really - Freeform, sort of, soulmate identifying marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondsOfMuke/pseuds/SecondsOfMuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that when you find your soulmate, you can hear each other's thoughts.<br/>They say that when you find your soulmate, no one else will ever matter except for that one person.<br/>But they never said anything about what to do when you didn't find your soulmate. </p><p>Or, When Michael gets his soulmate tattoo and Luke refuses to take his shirt off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Moon

To the Moon: Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings One Shot (Muke Clemmings)

They say that when you find your soulmate, you can hear each other's thoughts. They say that when you find your soulmate, you will fall in a love so deep that even the bottom of the oceans couldn't compare. They say that when you find your soulmate, no one else will ever matter except for that one person. They say that when you find your soulmate, you will finally feel whole and that you both get a mark that matches the other. They say that when you find your soulmate. But they never said anything about what to do when you didn't find your soulmate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the middle of summer and Michael walked out of the bathroom with a black Misfits sweater on, he had been wearing long sleeve shirts and sweaters all week and the rest of the boys were starting to get a little worried.

What would cause their friend to wear such warm clothing in such hot weather? Was he sick? Did he have temperature? Was he harming himself? 

They hadn't asked him about it directly, just subtle comments of 'dude why are you wearing that, its so freaking hot' and 'jeez Mikey, take that jumper off you'll get heatstroke'. Ashton felt that he should ask Michael what was wrong, after all, Ashton was the eldest in their band, 5 Seconds of Summer, and he always felt a sense of protectiveness over the three younger boys ever since they had started their band a couple of years ago. 

As Michael joined the three boys on the couch of their tour bus Ashton glanced at him, giving him a look. 

"Michael, why have you been wearing winter clothes this past week, its summer, man. Are you sick?" Michael bit his lip, he knew he needed to tell the boys soon, but really, what was the point? He hadn't heard anybody's thoughts and no one had heard his, plus his soulmate was probably gone now seeing as they had left the state they played their show in when he first got the mark.

She had probably left and not even seen him, she had probably not even cared that her soulmate was Michael; she probably was upset that she had to have Michael Clifford as her soulmate. 

Or he. 

That was the thing about soulmates; you didn't know if they were going to be your age, your gender, from the same city as you, or anything really, it could be anyone. 

Michael though he may have been one of those rare cases of people who were soulmate less, he doubted that he even had a soulmate until the mark appeared on his inner right arm. He had freaked out, what did this even mean, and who was the other person? 

He didn't want to tell the boys really, Ashton and Calum had found out that they were each others soulmates about a year ago, they both had matching marks of each others initials on their hands between the pointer finger and thumb, Calum had heard Ashton's thoughts of whether he should wear a bandana or not Ashton heard Calum's reply of looking beautiful either way.

Needless to say, they had been that annoying lovey dovey couple that made Michael want to throw up, though secretly he wished he could have the same with his soulmate. Most of the fans had been really supportive and were really happy that they each found their soulmate, although some still sent hate and left the fandom because they came out as 'gay', whatever, they weren't real fans anyway.

As for Luke, he hadn't found his soulmate yet, although everyone knew that he would soon, people always loved Luke, sometimes Michael would wish he had it as easy as Luke did, no pressure of whether or not he had a soulmate, no gut-wrenching feelings of having to be alone forever, not having to try to be beautiful all the time. 

"Michael? Michael were you even listening to a word I was saying?" Ashton was waving his hands in front of Michael's face, trying to gain his attention. 

"Yeah, sorry, what were you saying again?" 

"I asked why you were wearing all these warm clothes." Michael looked down towards his hands, where he had bundled up the too long sleeves and was holding them together, causing him to have sweater paws.

"C-can I talk to you privately?" 

Calum shot Ashton a knowing look before giving him a peck and walking towards the back of the bus and into the bedroom quarters.

As for Luke, he stared at Michael worriedly and sighed, sitting up off the couch and following after Calum. "Mikey, I hope you know that what ever it is, you can tell me." With those final words, Luke disappeared into the room. 

"Seriously mate, what's going on?" Biting his lip, Michael slowly started to take off his sweater, leaving him in just a Green Day tank top and his black skinny jeans. He crossed his arms, covering the mark.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone okay?" 

"You know I can't do that, you know I have to tell Cal, I can't keep secrets from him." 

"Alright fine, but no one else, not even Luke okay?" He understood that the soulmate bond would come before anything and anyone, even best friends. 

"Okay, Michael what is it, you are really starting to scare me." 

Michael dropped his hand from coving the mark and lifted his right arm to show Ashton, the curly haired boy gasped, eyes wide and staring at the blonde haired boy. 

"M-Michael, is that what I think it is?" He pointed to the inner part of Michaels right upper arm, there, right in the center, was a short inscription. 

It read three words, not a complete sentence, waiting to be finished by his other half. Michael didn't even need to look at the mark; he had memorized it, each word, each little letter, and each flick of the cursive writing.

"To The Moon" He whispered. 

Suddenly Ashton broke out in a huge grin, throwing his arms over the younger boy in a tight hug. "Dude, you finally found your soulmate! I'm so happy for you!" 

Michael felt his eyes start to water, no, he wouldn't cry in front of anyone; he would wait till he was alone. "Actually, no I haven't, I got the mark last week but I never heard any thoughts. They are probably half a world away now, they probably don't even care that I'm their soulmate." 

Ashton's heart broke for his best friend, he knew that Michael always thought that he didn't have a soulmate, but now that it was right there plain to see, he couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to go find that person.

"Hey, you have a soulmate, are you sure you didn't hear anything? Like, maybe you heard something and you just thought they said it out loud? Do you know who they are?" The blonde haired boy pulled his sweater back on and shook his head, no.

"Can, can you just, you know, forget about this, I'm fine and I know I won't find my soulmate, and I'm okay with that." They both knew that he was lying, but Ashton agreed and went to go find Calum in the bedrooms. 

Michael sighed, sitting down on the couch again, he felt a little better telling someone about his new found discovery, though he just wished he had it as simple as Ashton and Calum did.

He heard the door of the bedroom open and close, looking up he saw Luke. "Dude, they are like making out back there, its freaking gross."

Scratching the back of his neck and point behind him towards the bedroom, he sat beside Michael. Michael released a small chuckle and rolled his eyes. "That will be you and your soulmate soon" He commented. 

Luke rolled his eyes, biting at his lip ring. "You too." 

Michael froze mid reach for the PS4 remote, did Luke know about the mark? Did he hear him tell Ashton about it? Michael could feel himself start to panic, Luke must have sensed this because he reached for the second PS4 remote and turned the game on.

"Verse you in COD?" He smiled at Michael and Michael felt himself relax, picking up the remote and locking his eyes on the TV screen. 

"Y-yeah L-Luke, I bet I can kill you before you even get one shot in."

"Shut up, Michael." 

"Shut up, Luke." 

This was normal for the two boys, the back and forth bantering of 'shut up, Luke' and 'shut up, Michael', whenever one boy said it, the other replied the same way. 

Michael smiled as he remembered when they had first started to say this to each other, it was a few months ago when the boys were doing an interview and Michael had said something about how long Luke's legs were, well he had been thinking about them all day and he guessed that he had let it slip once because Luke replied with 'shut up, Mikey' and laughed, so Michael had just blushed and replied with 'shut up, Luke'.

It wasn't to be an insult really, it was just fun, both boys knew that they were joking when they insulted each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had now been exactly a month since Michael had found his soulmate mark, he still had no idea who it was though, nor did he expect to find out, ever. 

The boys had a day free from concerts and interviews, so they had all decided to go to the pool of the hotel they were currently staying at, seeing as they were staying in London for a couple nights, they didn't want to spend it on the tour bus. 

Ashton and Calum were swimming around in the indoor pool, which had been reserved just for the four of them, courtesy of the hotel manger, which happened to be a huge 5SOS fan, while Luke and Michael were lounging on the row of beach chairs that were lined up along the side of the pool. 

"Gosh, why are you guys so boring, not swimming, we all wanted to go to the pool" Calum was whining about how Luke and Michael didn't want to swim, well Michael didn't swim because that meant taking his long sleeve shirt off and people seeing his mark.

Actually, Ashton and Calum kind of forced us to go, he thought. 

Luke giggled and looked towards Michael, as he shifted in his seat to get a better view of the now bight red haired boy. 

"What's so funny Luke?" Luke's smiled faltered a little, before he shrugged.

"I don't know, Calum is just funny." Michael gave him a look; Luke was just so weird sometimes.

Michael wanted to ask Luke why he wasn't going in the water; he knew that he had always loved to swim, though these past few months Luke had started to become less into swimming.

He wanted to ask, to see if Luke was okay, but he didn't, he just couldn't afford for Luke to ask him why he wasn't going into the water either. 

"Luke, Michael get your asses in the water!" Michael frowned, Ashton had told Calum about his mark, yet it seems like Calum has forgotten. 

"Cal, babe, leave Michael alone." Realization dawned over Calum as he nodded, right, the mark, got it. 

"Luke, c'mon dude, you love swimming." Luke bit his lip ring, a habit he has picked up since he first got the thing a year back, he wanted to swim, he really did love the water and he could use a cool down during these hot months. But he knew he couldn't.

"Nah, I'm fine Cal, I'll just keep Mikey company." 

Michael smiled, Luke had always been an amazing best friend, he couldn't even believe they hated each other back in year nine, he smirked, it was probably because Luke was jealous of his fringe.

"Shut up, Michael." 

"I didn't say anything, Luke." Luke looked away from Michael; he realized he had been staring, he seemed to do that a lot, though Michael never noticed which Luke thought was good, he loved to stare at the boys beautiful green eyes and if Michael noticed, he wouldn't be able to do that anymore. 

"Right, sorry, I thought you did." 

Michael frowned, he couldn't help it, and he just had to ask. "Hey Lukey.

"Yeah?" 

"W-why w-won't you go swim? I-its hot, y-you should probably go cool down." Oh god, he was stuttering again.

He hadn't had this problem with Luke for years, now it was starting to come back, even worse than before. 

Luke raised an eyebrow and gestured towards Michael. "Mikey, you're wearing a long sleeve shirt, I'm wearing a t-shirt, you must be boiling in that!" Michael gulped, turning away from Luke.

Dammit, he knew he shouldn't have said anything, why did he have to be so goddamn stupid! 

"Seriously, at least take that shirt off or change into a short sleeve, you will get heatstroke!" The blonde exclaimed.

"No." 

"Michael, don't be ridiculous, just take it off." Luke rolled his eyes, reaching towards Michael's shirt. 

Michael flinched away and stood up off his chair. "I said fucking no! God damn it Luke, why the hell are you always so fucking annoying. Don't you get that I just don't want to be fucking near you right now, you're such a pain in the ass!" 

Michael ran a hand through his hair and raced out of the pool room, he knew that he had hurt Luke, he knew that what he said was mean, but he was just so frustrated in himself and he had taken it out on the one person that had always been there for him. 

Michael was fuming, he wanted to hit something, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted the hurt to go away, he wanted to know why this was all happening to him, why he was the one with the unknown soulmate, he wanted to tell Luke that he was sorry, but most of all he just wanted his soulmate, and maybe even a little part of him hoped his soulmate was a certain blue-eyed boy with a cute blonde quiff. 

He knew that it was impossible though, because Michael had received his soulmate mark, and Luke hadn't.

Meanwhile, Luke sat there stunned; he felt the ache in his chest created by Michael's cruel words.

He didn't understand what he had done wrong, all he did was ask about his shirt, right? 

Standing up, Luke felt the tears start to stream down his cheeks. He didn't really think that of him, did he? 

"Hey, Luke, don't worry, he's just confused and upset, he didn't mean it." Ashton was now out of the water, along with Calum, both of the boys trying to console the blue-eyed boy who was currently crying his heart out over one of his best friends, his head in his hands. 

"Y-yeah, o-okay, you know what, I'll just let him cool off for a few days and everything will be fine, right?" 

"Right. C'mon buddy, lets go back to the room." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Two days had passed since the pool incident and Luke had been ignoring Michael, not that Michael had been trying to talk to anyone much. 

But when he did talk, he would talk to Luke, just small things, like 'hey' or 'do we have any cheerios left?' and Luke just never seemed to respond, Michael knew that what he had said hurt Luke, and he did try to apologize, but Calum wouldn't let him into Luke's hotel room. 

Michael felt terrible to say the least, he wanted to hug Luke and tell him how sorry he was and that he didn't mean anything he had said. He was just mad and confused, and he didn't know what to do. 

At one point he had heard Luke crying in the bathroom, he wanted to burst in and kiss the tears away, but the crying stopped and he assumed that Luke heard his footsteps at the front of the bathroom door, he also stopped those thoughts as he remembered that he had gotten over his little Luke crush, when his mother had explained to him that Luke would have a soulmate and that Michael needed to let those feelings go so that he could also find his soulmate. 

It was the most difficult thing Michael had ever had to do, and it took him two years, but he pushed those feelings as far back in his mind, and heart, as he could, and he couldn't afford to let them resurface now, not when Luke was probably going to find his soulmate and day now. 

And Michael was going to try and not be too heartbroken when it happened.

He had also overheard Calum and Ashton discussing him. They were saying things like "God, Michael's being a dick to him"

"Babe, I swear I thought they were going to be soulmates"

"Are you sure he doesn't have a mark too?"

"They fucking love each other" 

"But not as much as I love you"

He was going to walk into their room and ask whom they were talking about with him but when he started to hear moaning, he quickly ran from that awkward situation.

Even worse than Luke ignoring him, and Calum and Ashton were mad at him, but his mark had started to hurt, like really hurt, it almost felt like he was being burned, and he didn't know why. He got this weird stinging pain in his inner arm like when you got a needle.

It didn't fade, it just seemed to grow stronger, and Michael started to panic, what was wrong with him? Did this mean something happened to his soulmate? 

Being back on the tour bus made things worse, the tension could be cut with knife; four boys cramped into a bus twenty-four seven, two who are fighting and two who literally smell like sex.

Also, Michael hated having to share the small bathroom, he needed to shower and the door didn't have a lock, so anyone could walk in on him naked, usually that happened a lot and it didn't bother him and it was the reason that Luke would announce he was going to shower so that no one walked in on him, but this time he was afraid that Luke would see his mark.

Michael had his hand on the bathroom door handle as he debated the pros and cons of showing on the bus, maybe he could just wait till they were at a hotel again?

Hesitantly he dipped his head lower and sniffed his armpits.

Oh god, no, nope, not happening. I fucking stink.

Pulling a disgusted face, he pushed the door open and turned on the faucet, making sure the temperature was hot enough, before closing the door behind him and stripping down out of his clothes. He frowned; of course there was no fucking shower curtain!

Groaning, he got into the clear shower and prayed that the other boys could hear the shower running and knew not to come in.

Bringing his head back, he let the warm water run over his hair and down his body, helping him relax all his tense muscles. Closing his eyes he grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair, mumbling bits of song lyrics as he went. 

Massaging the shampoo in, he started to sing louder, bursting out his own rendition of 'Mama Mia!' making sure to keep his eyes closed so that no soap got into his eyes. Letting out a content sigh and opening his eyes oh so slowly after the shampoo was all rinsed out.

He spared the door a quick glance to make sure it was still closed and no one had walked in, when he did a double take, Luke was standing there, staring, mouth wide open, and eyes wide. Normally Michael would have made a sarcastic joke about how he knew his 'cliffaconda' was impressive, but he knew that that wasn't what Luke was staring at. No, Luke had his gaze firmly fixed on the three little words marked on his arm, right in plain sight.

Quickly covering his arm, Michael broke the silence. "L-Luke what the fuck, don't you knock." He turned the shower off before getting out and putting a green towel round his waist.

"Mikey? You got your mark?" Michael looked away from the other boys piercing eyes, he felt like Luke was looking into his soul.

Even looking away, he could still see the hurt written on the younger boys face. "Luke, look, I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I-I was j-just embarrassed. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you." He felt his heart jerk and didn't want to cause him anymore hurt than he already has.

"So, you found your soulmate then... 

"N-not exactly."

Luke looked back up at Michael, he was trying to remember what the mark looked like; he had only gotten a quick look from far away before Michael had covered it. "Who is it?"

Michael sighed, looking down at his feet before replying. "I don't know. I don't think I'll ever really find out." Luke looked at Michael a little confused, not understanding what Michael meant.

"Can I see it, please?" Luke could see Michael's hesitance as he reached forward towards the older boy and removed his hand from where he was clutching his own arm, trying to cover his mark.

Michael couldn't say no to Luke, not when he was looking at him like he was broken. So he let him move his hand away, he let him run his long fingers over his mark, and he let him stare at the mark as if he was studying it. "Mikey, what did you mean you don't know who your soulmate is?" Luke pulled his gaze away from Michael's mark to send him a small secret smile.

Michael loved that smile, he felt like Luke only kept that smile just for him, and before he knew what he was doing, he had broken down right there, in the tour bus bathroom, on the floor, in only a towel, he broke down in his best friends arms, crying and explaining everything that's happened to him the past month.

The two boys sat there for what felt like hours, Luke holding onto Michael, hating how broken he looked in his arms, Michael hating how broken he felt and just tried to focus on calming down, listening to Luke's smooth voice tell him that he was going to be fine and focusing on the feeling of Luke's arms around him. "You're going to be fine Mikey, you're going to be great."

"Pomise?" Michael looked up at look, loving the feeling of hope that Luke was trying to convey.

"Yes. Yes, I promise." Luke's smiled broadened as he slowly got up, lifting Michael with him and wiping his tears away with the pads of his thumb. 

"C'mon, Mikey, lets go, we don't leave this hotel parking lot for another two hours and I think we can sneak n a quick swim before we leave."

"Really Luke, I just showered." Luke let out a cute giggle before shrugging and leaving the bathroom to allow Michael to get dressed.

The two boys then left the tour bus, telling the other two boys that they were going for a quick walk, though they all knew that wasn't true. 

Michael could feel Luke's hand slightly brush against his a few times as they walked side by side, slightly closer than usual, but he shook his head. Luke wouldn't try anything, especially not now that he knew that Michael had a soulmate, Luke wasn't like that.

When they managed to sneak into the private pool on the hotels rooftop, Luke was relieved to see that it was empty, he also felt a little, or a whole lot, nervous. Michael was also nervous, but not for the same reason. "Alright, strip and let's swim!" Luke smiled, he really missed swimming.

Michael smirked, nudging him playfully and turned around to give Luke some privacy and to take his shirt and pants off, leaving him in just his boxers. "Wow Luke, didn't know you were so eager to see me without clothes on again."

"Shut up, Michael."

"Shut up, Luke."

"No, Michael, look at me." Confused, Michael turned around to look at Luke.

"Shut up, Michael." He repeated, and Michael stiffened.

He looked at Luke again, making sure he didn't blink, before the younger boy repeated himself again.

"Shut up, Mikey." Michael didn't understand,Luke was telling him to shut up, but Luke wasn't moving his lips.

Michael's eyes went wide when he realized that Luke wasn't telling him the shut up, he was thinking it. "L-Luke? What, what's going on?"

Smiling, the blonde boy turned around so that his back faced Michael, slowly peeling his shirt off. And Michael gasped, right there on the left side of Luke's shoulder blade, was two words, in the same cursive writing, the same size, the same mark, the other half of his sentence.

Turning back around to face him, Luke looked up at Michael through his eyelashes. "And back."

"W-what?"

"To the moon and back, Mikey."

Realization dawned over Michael, Luke, his best friend, the boy he hated back in year nine, the boy he had a crush on for years, the boy he thought that he had to get over because he wasn't his, Luke Robert Hemmings, was his soulmate.

His.

Luke was Michael's.

Michael was Luke's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, this is my first published story on ao3. xx


End file.
